One Step Closer
by a-apple
Summary: As Kiba and the rest of the pack continue to search for Cheza to open Paradise they run into another unusual pack who agrees to help them with their quest. With more wolves than before,opening Paradise; is just one step closer.
1. Meeting The Pack

**I do not own Wolf's Rain. But I do own the new characters you will meet reading this story. This is my first Wolf's Rain Story so go a bit easy on me. I will accept flames and any ideas you may want to happen in the future. Enjoy!**

Kiba, Tsume and Toboe continued trotting in the snow while Hige lagged behind with an injured front leg, Blue at his side watching as the rest of the pack continued to move forward.

"Wait up guys!" Hige shouted as he tried catch up with the group, he let out a yelp of pain after accidentally landing on his injured foot.

Blue immediately rushed to his aid "Slow down Hige you're hurt yourself, they aren't going to leave us".

Tsume turned around "Maybe you should try thinking with your brain instead of your stomach, we probably wouldn't be going this slow now if it wasn't for your carelessness".

Toboe stopped and turned towards Tsume " Tsume, it isn't his fault. Hige was just trying to get food for us is all, none of us we're expecting the nobles to show up" he scowled.

"He was just trying to get food for himself" Tsume argued.

"That's enough" Kiba said sternly and turned towards the pack "We don't have time to argue over what just happened, the forest is only a few miles from here we should be able to reach it by night so everyone can rest".

Hige glared at Tsume and began to follow Kiba once again on his injured paw the rest of the pack did the same. Pretty soon the tension in the group vanished and everything was back to normal. In a matter of hours the bright sun faded into the the crimson horizon. While the the time seem to fly the others it felt like an eternity for Hige his paw was throbbing and bleeding pretty bad, leaving a red print every time he walked in the snow. He soon became exhausted after trying to keep up with the pack and winded up falling behind just like before. He collapsed in the snow panting excessively.

"Hige!" Blue ran back turning into her human form and slugged his arm over her shoulder "Are you alright!?". After a small struggle Hige managed to stand up with the aid of Blue.

"Yeah just a little tired is all" Hige responded and slowly began limping with Blue in his human form.

Toboe ran back and slugged Hige's other arm over his shoulder "Don't worry Hige it'll be alright". Toboe smiled at him "The forest isn't to far I can see it from here".

Hige sighed in relief "Good I need a rest."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Ready'_

In a low crouch she made her way closer to the herd of deer.

'_Set_'

She peered over the bush with her ears back making sure she wasn't spotted by the herd, she watched as the others got in their positions and made eye contact with each of them. She could feel the energy from within her pack. She eyed the perfect target a young buck that was separated from the rest of the herd, the perfect kill.

'_Go_'

She jumped out in front of the young buck showing her long, sharp fangs. The rest of the herd ran off leaving the buck behind, the young buck turned and tried to run put was confronted with a large blackish grey wolf with lips pulled back into a snarl. The buck tried franticly to escape but once it turned around was greeted with a ferocious bark and large fangs sinking in to it's muzzle the buck attempted to bellow for help but soon was attacked from all sides. Finally the leader of the pack delivered the fatal blow and sunk her fangs into the bucks soft throat. Blood soon filled her mouth as she bit down harder until she heard a '_crunch_'. The young wolf-dog let go off the now dead deer's throat and began panting as blood dripped from her mouth onto the white snow. She looked over the rest of the pack.

"Is everyone alright?" Migina asked doing her duty as the leader. Her shiny coat was a jet black except for her muzzle and chest which was a light tan that faded in her beautiful black coat. Her eye's held an intense look and were light brown with gold flecks. She was larger than your average dog but smaller than your average wolf, if it wasn't for the color of her fur and her size she would easily be mistaken a full wolf. After her tribe was killed Migina became a loner until she met a lone wolf who was banned from his pack. Taigi was a large greyish wolf that had a blackish tint to his fur, one of his golden eye's held an ugly scar cutting through it after challenging the alpha-male of his old pack. After being banned Taigi was on his own, with his skills Taigi was capable of living a lone life even at his young age. After befriending Migina they decided to create their own pack. Soon afterwards they met Almika a a she wolf who decided to join them when almost every member of her pack was slaughtered. Even though she was very young, Almika already saw a lot more in one year than in a normal life time. Only she and her brother survived, she joined Migina and Taigi while her brother decided to be on his own. The scar running down through her reddish brown fur from her shoulder blade to her hip was a reminder of what had happened. The three had a pretty difficult life since almost all the wilderness was destroyed, they constantly had to travel disguising themselves as humans to survive the cruel world. They were fully aware of the nobles and their evil ways if the nobles had discovered their true forms. In one of the city's they met a Aggro. Aggro was more dog than he was wolf, with his mother being a wolf-dog and his father a dog. His fur was a solid chocolate brown, and one of his ears flopped slightly, he had beautiful hazel eyes giving him a cute appearance to humans, but he was quite the opposite, in his mind it was eat or be eaten. Separated from his mother as a young pup, Aggro learned how to survive on his own and learned that it was better to trust no one, that is until he met Migina's pack. He decided to join the pack seeing that it was becoming rather dangerous in the city, he distanced himself from them a first putting up walls feeling it was only to protect himself. Eventually the pack was able to tear down those walls and gain Aggro's trust, that was one year ago and ever since then they have been a strong pack and was a threat to others.

The pack continued to eat in peace knowing that it was rare that they would come across meal like this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Kiba and the rest of the pack reached the forest and found a suitable place to rest. Hige almost instantly collapsed as they reached their temporary spot. Blue lied beside him lightly petting his head.

"Is he ok?" Toboe asked concerned.

Blue gave him an assuring smile " Yeah he'll be fine".

After checking out the area and making sure it was safe Kiba and Tsume came back "We'll go look for food, Toboe and Blue you guys stay here with Hige". The two shook their heads and Tsume and Kiba once again left "I can smell fresh blood it's pretty close".

"You want to go check it out?" Tsume asked still following the sent.

"Yeah"

Little did they know what was awaiting them.

**And that's the end of that chapter, I know that the my grammer is really bad and that it's really awkward for a wolf-dog to be running a pack but this will be a good story I promise.**


	2. Bad Encounters

**OOO... a little more interesting in this chapter, stick around and enjoy!**

Alkmika looked up from the meal with her ears standing straight up. "Someone's here" she informed the rest of her pack.

Migina also looked up and began to look around the surrounding area "Are you sure?". Giving a confused look, she didn't sense or smell a new presence.

"Yes, I picked it up from the wind, the sent seems to be coming somewhere from the North" she answered while sniffing the air.

Taigi stood stood beside Almika " Do you think it's the nobles?" he asked anger building in his voice.

"No it's not, there are no human scents around" she began walking towards the direction of the sent "It's a wolf, or wolves I can smell a couple of different scents but I am not sure how many".

Migina began following Almika " I guess we'll go check it out, wouldn't want any trouble to start" she turned towards Taigi "Taigi I want you to come along with us" nodding his head he stood next to Migina getting ready for the search. Migina looked over at Aggro, "Aggro I want you to protect the kill, if you see anything suspicious or encounter them give us a signal".

Aggro stood up and walked in front of their kill "Gotcha".

Migina looked at Almika "Alright let's go". They began took off running leaving Aggro all alone with the kill.

Taigi finally began to catch the sent "I can definitely smell them now" he said while running.

" So can I " Migina retorted "And the smell of blood too".

"You think one of them might be injured?" he asked Migina

She looked over his way "That's what it seems" not paying attention she didn't notice when Almika came to a sudden halt.

"Watch!-" Taigi tried to warn her but it was to late, Migina already crashed into Almika sending them both tumbling.

Migina quickly got up and shook the snow off of her fur "What the hell are you stopping for!" she barked angrily.

"I was trying to catch where the other scent was coming from!" Almika snapped back while getting up "They're coming from two different directions". she looked around seeing if she could catch a glimpse.

"Well which one is closer?" Migina said still a bit upset about what just happened "The one coming from the North, but the one from the west seems to be moving pretty fast".

"We'll check out the closet sent them the other, the smell of blood seems to be getting stronger this way" Migina once again was on the move "Let's go!". With that said the other two followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue looked up from Hige, "Hey Toboe wake up".

Toboe stretched and shook his head "Ah, What is it Blue?".

"Do you smell that,?" she transformed into her true form.

Toboe looked confused "I don't smell anything-wait". He took another wiff of the air, "Someone is coming this way!"He exclaimed.

"Yeah and they're pretty close too" she stood up searching for sight of them, her fur bristled not sure if they were heading in for a fight or not. Suddenly the sound of something running in the snow could be heard. "Get ready Toboe".

"Right", he said getting into a defensive stance.

They watched as a black and tan female wolf-dog appear infront of them, along with grey male wolf and a reddish brown female wolf. Blue studied the other pack for a minute they didn't seem to want to fight. But Blue wasn't going to let her guard down, stepping over Hige she spoke to the unfamiliar wolves "What do you want?" she asked sternly.

Migina studied the wolves in front of her, from the looks of it there was only a black female wolf-dog, and injured tan, male wolf, and a young brown wolf. To Migina they didn't look like much of a threat "We could smell your sent and went to check it out. I was just making sure that you didn't pose as a threat to us". She looked into Blue's eyes before she continued to talk "Are there any other's with you?" she asked

Blue simply didn't respond to the question

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsume stopped for a quick second " I can smell another sent around here".

"So can I" Kiba said landing gently on the ground.

"You think they'll be alright?" Tsume asked playing it cool.

Kiba looked over at Tsume "Toboe will signal if something is wrong" he sniffed the air again "We should split up, you look for the food and I'll check out the sent ".

Tsume took off running "Sounds like a plan to me". Tsume followed the sent where the blood was coming from '_This should be an easy meal_'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Aggro's ears perked up at the sound of rustling in the bushes _'What was that?_' his hair stood up on end as a large grey wolf came into view.

The grey wolf made eye contact with him before speaking "I knew it had to be somewhere around here" Tsume said walking towards the kill, he acted as if Aggro wasn't even there. Seeing the large grey wolf walking over towards him an eye the kill Aggro let out a warning growl. Tsume to his eyes off of the meal and looked directly into Aggro eye's, a smirk appeared on his face "Nothing but a dog".

Aggro curled back his lips and let out a ferocious snarl, standing over the kill he let Tsume know that if he wanted it he was going to have to get through Aggro first, "Don't think I'm gonna let you take our kill so easily" Aggro warned Tsume.

Tsume took another step closer, "Well seeing that you're only a dog it should be over pretty quick". Even though he didn't show it Aggro knew he was right the wolf infront of him was larger and more powerful than he was._ 'As long as I'm able to hold him off'._ Aggro, without warning lugged at Tsume letting him know he met business. Tsume jumped back in time only to have one of Aggro's fangs graze his leg. He quickly responded charging at Aggro showing him a full set of sharp teeth. With fast reflexes Aggro was able step out of the way and with in a second sunk his canines into Tsumes side. Tsume pushed his pain aside and twisted his body, able to get his flesh out of Aggro's grip he grabbed the side of Aggro's neck with his teeth and began shaking his head. Aggro felt pain from his neck as Tsume's teeth began to split his flesh, finally he felt the pressure of Tsume's teeth disappear and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Dazed by what just happen he watched as the snow beneath him turn red from his own blood. He felt a pressure applied to his mid section, he twisted his head up only to see Tsume's fangs a few inches away from his face. Even though he was still a bit woozy he snarled at the large wolf up top of him. Suddenly Tsume pulled his head back and went in to finish the battle. Aggro saw everything in slow motion _'I can't'_ Tsume's mouth opened wider getting to get a better grip on Aggro's neck, _'let this happen' _the grey wolf's face came closer and closer only mere inches away '_I can't lose_'. Aggro's eye's shot wide open,it felt as if something inside had just woken up. The pain in his neck seem to disappear and the rage inside of him was at its peak. With a burst of energy Aggro sprung up moving just as Tsume fangs were about to sink into his soft flesh. Aggro flipped over his body and was able to get from underneath Tsume, but he wasn't done just yet. He hurriedly attacked Tsume managing to sink his canine's into Tsume's shoulder blade, he just grazed the bone and was satisfied with the loud yelp he received before letting go. He quickly let out a long howl so his pack could hury and come back. Tsume was able to stand back up "You damn mutt!" he bit down where Aggro left front leg met his body, Aggro let out a loud crying yelp as he felt sharp pain scorch though his whole limb it soon became numb as the sound of bones cracking and a large 'pop' could be heard. He fell to his side slowly sinking into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------------

Migina was about to repeat her question when she heard a loud yelp. All of the wolves looked up from where the sound came from. "Is that...?"

Almika already took off into the forest "Aggro!". Migina quickly followed_ 'Dammit!'_. Taigi gave one last suspicious look at the three unfamiliar wolves before following the rest off his pack.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOOO! Tsume what have you done!!! I wonder what I'm gonna write for the next chapter? Stick around because there is definetly going to be action!!!.  
**


End file.
